Sleeping To Dream
by MattMraz
Summary: Matt's finding it hard to sleep. MxM Songfic Yaoi


**A.N**

**Just came to mind while I was Searching songs.**

**The song for this fic is Sleeping To Dream - Jason Mraz**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Mello or Death Note... Suck's Huh.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Matt's POV

I layed awake, like I had been doing for the past four hours.

I was ridiculously tired, and as much as I tried, I just couldn't sleep. Without my Mello next to me it felt terribly lonely, I was swallowed up by the growing silence; there was no smooth, deep breathing to be heard from the opposite side of me. I calmed myself down with the inclination that Mello hates leaving me, which he does, he rarely leaves me but he was set on beating Near, on the Kira case- and when duty calls...

_I forced my eyes shut._

_I'm dreaming of sleeping next to you..._

_I'm feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town,_

_I'm counting my sheep and each one that passes is another new dream,_

_to ashes,_

_and they all fall down,_

_And as I lay down tonight,_

_I close my eyes,_

_what a beautiful sight._

I finally drifted into sub-consciousness. I awoke and Mello was asleep next to me, curled against my chest. A blush crept up my cheeks. He was beautiful. The way his golden hair stood out, a goden beacon enticing me, his face looking perfectly content and the early morning light made his natural gleaming beauty stand out. he looked like an angel- totally at peace with himself. Just dropping down to lay with me and reward me with his perfect appearance.

My Mello, perfect in beauty and in soul.

I leant towards him and gently he stirred and opened his eyes, looking straight up at me and revealing the most beautiful blue eyes.

_Sleeping to dream about you,_

_and I'm so tired,_

_Of havin' to live without you,_

_But I,_

_I don't mind,_

_Sleeping to dream about you,_

_and I'm so tired,_

_Oh,_

_yes I am,_

I smiled, Living without him was a nightmare, but I knew I had to. So I hugged her tight, somehow thinking that if I kept hold of him, he could never leave me. Mello let out a small gasp when I grabbed him but soon returned the embrace. We stayed like this for a while, just sat together- just us- for those few seconds of perfection we were the only two people in the world. I nuzzled my nose into his hair.

Shampoo and chocolate, that familiar, comforting smell.

"Good morning" I said barely a whisper,

He looked up at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, he was wonderful. A heart stopping sight to wake up to. His smile simply takes my breath away.

I slowly pushed my lips against his and he slid his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted almost right away. We fought for dominance for a while but he soon won, pushing me down onto the bed. I weaved my fingers into his hair and tugged lightly, when he snaked his hands down my sides. I could feel him smirking against me. It was pure bliss, the noises coming from him, the soft static from brushing skin, I took my time, tracing my hands up and down his back while he licked and nibbled softly at the skin on my neck, getting all my sensitive spots.

I found myself in the riches,

_Your eyes,_

_your lips,_

_your hair,_

_Well you were everywhere,_

_out there,_

_I woke up in the ditches,_

_I hit the light and I thought you might be here,_

_But you were nowhere, Oh love,_

_Well, you were not at home,_

_As I lay myself back to sleep,_

_This love that I pray that I can keep,_

I awoke suddenly in the darkness of our lonely room, breathing heavily, I climbed out of bed and flipped on the lights.

He was nowhere... Well, he wasn't here. I sighed and climbed into Mello's side of the bed, Inhaling his smell, Calming once again. Oh how I missed him. My phone vibrated, startling me. Quickly I picked it up.

_**'Message from Mells'**_

_**'I Love You Mattie Goodnight xxxxxxxxx'**_

A single tear fell down my cheek, I loved that he cared. I couldn't wait to see him once again.

With Mello's text in mind, and the sent of his pillow, I went back to sleep once again hoping the next time I woke, I would really have my Chocoholic back in my arm's.

Quietly, almost a whisper...

'I Love You Mello.'

* * *

**A.N**

**It was a spur of the moment thing :) hoped you liked Review please :D *Hugs***


End file.
